


Three Jeweled Branches, and a Golden Cup Too

by avani



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Interactive Fiction, Multi, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reveler meets a stranger on the day of the Princess's wedding to the man who broke her sisters' curse.<br/>What happens next is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Jeweled Branches, and a Golden Cup Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



Welcome to the aftermath of a fairy tale. The hero has his princess, the King his heir, and a wedding is imminent. But what came before, and what might come after? 

[Find out here!](https://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/j2n4)

This work is hosted by Inklewriter and is entirely click-through rather than direction-based. Thanks for Liviania for her wonderful prompt which brought up so many questions that a conventional story didn't seem sufficient to answer them all; I hope you don't mind this treat which can most generously be described as the equivalent of that pair of fancy LED socks your great-aunt earnestly bought you. Special thanks, too, to any readers who read that and smile to themselves, for the knowledge that I've managed to at least amuse someone out there.


End file.
